


P

by yu_chigo



Series: 百圓 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_chigo/pseuds/yu_chigo
Summary: 感謝你的閱讀 : )
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru
Series: 百圓 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	P

當午後的太陽從落地窗穿過紗簾照射進來的時侯，丸山在木地板上翻了身，推著橘色抱枕靠近陽光，再蠕動著身體跟上，被壓在身下的牽繩轉了一圈扭成一個S狀，壓著並不舒服所以他抬起上半身甩甩頭用著彆扭的姿勢鑽到牽繩底下，身上的毛毯被他抖掉，被陽光吻著的皮膚微微發光，鼻子吐出了一口氣他又倒回枕上，曲起膝蓋腳趾尖推著地板，抬起屁股向窗戶邊蠕去。

早上安放進屁股裡的尾巴就勾著毛毯的邊緣彈了出來，塞在裡頭的肛塞隨著毛毯的掉落重重地上下鼓搗他的腸道，毫無預料的吃痛令他塌下腰叫出聲音來、疼痛感讓他眼尾漫出了霧氣，指尖忍不住縮成僵硬的角度，可露在外頭的橡膠尾巴絲毫不理他的驚嚇，在他身後歡快地抖呀抖的，傳著微小的晃動，慢慢把疼痛變成細小的快感，痛呼就變成了鼻間的哼哼。

當晃動慢慢平息的時侯，他又忍不住搖搖屁股讓尾巴繼續擺動，放鬆下來的他臉就把埋在枕頭裡哼哼，兩手虛握著用手腕處把抱枕攏了攏。

慢慢被太陽催眠，想再靠過去一點來抵禦空氣中些微的冷，他爬起身體用握起的手掌和膝蓋走路，低著頭推著他的抱枕、直到連結著項圈的牽繩變得緊繃，另一端被他套在沙發的椅腳上，是那個人常坐的單人沙發、雖然如此偶爾他們也會一起擠擠就是。

他調整了一下姿勢重新趴下，在寧靜和溫暖裡慢慢閉上眼睛，不知道狗狗平常都在做什麼夢，思考什麼事？他現在什麼都想不起來，只覺得陽光很溫暖，想要有人摸摸自己或著疊在一起也可以，那樣自己就會像是在雲端一樣柔軟又放鬆，平攤成一張棉花融化在空氣中。

一個人在假日以及誰也不在的房子裡，做著這種事，一旦被別人發現的話，他不知道該拿什麼解釋，如果流傳出去的話也許人生也會就此結束也說不定，但是今天誰也不在，或許連神也不在也說不定。

而他只是一條狗，不思考人類之事。

在感到羞恥前他又睡著了。

模糊間那個人似乎就回來了，門口傳來有人掏鑰匙的聲音，然後是跟鑰匙孔碰撞的聲音、然後門就打開了。

門、打、開、了！

丸山忽然驚醒過來，他突然意識到這不是夢，玄關處真的有人在脫鞋子，而自己赤身裸體。為什麼？是誰？すばる？這時候？不對！先躲起來，不能被看到！被看到就完了！丸山抓緊了抱枕想要一口氣跑回房間，但是剛站起來項圈就把他栓在原地，他甚至只能站到一半又跪回去、

「まる？在家嗎？」連結玄關的走廊傳來渋谷不確定的聲音。

是すばる！…但還是不行，太丟臉了，自己一個人做這種事，太跨張了！絕對會被罵的！

情急之下，他找個地方躲起來了。

他的心臟怦咚怦咚的跳得用力，相對因為慌張產生的熱能，從心底冒出的恐懼讓他的皮表鋪滿了一層冷汗，他一口氣都不敢呼，深怕對方早一秒發現他，但四處找尋無果的渋谷自然發現客廳的異樣，一瞄到了套在沙發腳上的皮環，也就可以發現相繫的牽繩隱沒在沙發下的陰影裡，他家可不養真的寵物啊。光這麼想著渋谷的眉間就皺了起來，走近後他才發現沙發微妙地隆起一個不平衡的高度。

雖然覺得不太可能，但渋谷還是緩緩蹲下膝蓋手扶在沙發邊緣，彎下腰去往縫隙裡看。

「、不要看。」知道自己躲無可躲的丸山，用兩隻手掌徹底擋住了臉激動地搖搖頭，又往沙發的深處縮了縮。

渋谷不敢相信自己看到的東西，過於超現實他多少笑了出來，但是比起震驚、更多的是那種拿人沒轍的無奈，還有一點點無法欺騙的性興奮「…喂…不是吧…你、」雖然他只大概明白對方的狀態但他一時之間也無法很好地組織言語，只能趴在沙發上邊顫抖著肩膀笑邊回味剛才過於有衝擊力的畫面，緩過情緒渋谷向底下的丸山伸出手「出來吧，我幫你解開。」

但用雙手遮著臉的丸山依舊奮力地搖搖頭「不要…太丟人了，你先走開啦。」

「沒有什麼丟臉不丟臉的…我又不是沒看過。」項圈跟牽繩也不是什麼新品了，用都用過了有什麼好害羞。

但是丸山還是很猶豫，就算現在渋谷停了下來，但是要是他看到屁股裡的東西他一定會笑他亂來的，不想被看到啊…自己那些奇奇怪怪的慾望。

「你不想迎接我回來嗎？」渋谷索性坐了下來，打算慢慢把人哄出來。

他陸陸續續找了幾個話題，想吸引對方的注意力，他可以感覺到丸山沒有一開始那麼不自在，漸漸習慣了有另一個人存在的樣子，但他還是覺得很奇怪，他身上哪根毛他沒見過，是在怕生什麼。

「反正…這裡不是只有你跟我嗎？」渋谷低下頭這麽說、然後丸山就打開了緊閉著的指縫、亮亮的眼睛看了過來…他剛覺得不妙，丸山就發出了可憐地低吟，用他的狗狗聲線。

渋谷瞬間被撂倒，覺得自己馬上敗陣下來。

覺得自己過於明白這個人也是很麻煩，他應該去找根棍子把這隻壞狗狗打出來。

但現實是他翻了冰箱挖出一杯香草冰淇淋把盒蓋打開放在沙發間隙前，認命地抓著遙控器調高室內溫度，就自顧自地去收拾行李，整理到一半經過客廳時就看到丸山默默的從沙發底下鑽出來趴在地板上舔著冰淇淋，屁股後面的尾巴還很雀躍地晃動。

渋谷一片混亂地笑了出來，一是沒猜到對方連尾巴都搞了、二是他之前就很想說了那尾巴的質量未免太好。兩件事在他腦袋裡撞成一團，不知道該先感概哪個好。

「總算肯出來了。」渋谷踩著從鞋櫃裡翻出來的室內拖鞋走近，丸山停下進食的動作轉了個方向在他面前低著頭坐好。

「還知道自己闖禍了啊。」說著就想伸手摸摸對方的腦袋。

可大狗馬上躲開了渋谷伸過來的手，低垂的眼睛一心盯著地板上的冰淇淋空盒看，在渋谷再一次伸手過來時飄開了視線又頃斜著身體躲開了「你這傢伙、」渋谷有點不滿三番兩次被躲開，雙手貼著對方的臉頰硬著把臉往自己的方向扳，但大狗即使自己的頰肉都被堆起來，還是撇開視線一派倔強的模樣一點都沒有剛剛躲在底下擔心受怕的 樣子。

「你看你、鑽到這麼髒的地方裡面弄得髒兮兮的還不是我要幫你洗！」渋谷放開一隻手，指著大狗身上沾到灰塵的地方，有些零食的屑屑還很不會看空氣地在此時掉回地板上，在丸山的身上留下細小的紅色凹痕。

聽他這麼說，本來還倔著性子的大狗馬上撲騰起雙手一反剛才的模樣往渋谷黏去「啊～髒死了、不要過來！」

一人一隻狗在客廳推推搡搡一陣，最後渋谷不耐煩得吼了一聲，用力地推了大狗一下，擠出一張我很兇不要惹我的臉「在這裡等著。」留下丸山一個人在客廳傻笑。

大狗坐在地板上一會，順著渋谷走離客廳方向呆看，抬起前肢想要跟過去找他，但他忘了牽繩還栓在沙發椅腳下，超過了範圍沙發就發出了拖動的聲音，刺耳的拖刮聲馬上引起渋谷的注意，他回到客廳把牽繩從椅子底下解出來，就放慢腳步牽著狗走到浴室門前，順手把圈圈掛在門把上。

渋谷往浴室的地板上扔了張從房間裡挖出來的浴巾，解開脖子前面的金屬扣，大狗倒是很識相，不用人催就自己慢悠悠地爬到浴巾的上頭跪坐好。

渋谷換了套短袖短褲的家居服，拉著自己拿進來的板凳靠近丸山，起身拿著蓮蓬頭往浴缸底打開水、試水溫，覺得可以就往大狗撐在浴巾上的手背噴去，彷彿被嚇到一般抽了一下又放回來，然後他就順著小臂上臂慢慢把水沖上去，另隻手就貼上去撥掉那些黏在上頭的屑屑，想著背上可能也都是灰塵，就把熱水沖過肩膀，為了伸手去揮掉黏在背上的毛屑，他幾乎包住了丸山整個正面。

然後他就捧著大狗貼在他肚皮的頭，從髮尾開始，小心翼翼的把頭髮整個抓濕，好讓下一個步驟可以順利進行。

期間丸山就在他懷裡抬著頭睜著眼睛跟著他轉來轉去，腦袋也隨著他的動作點來點去地，裝得一副他真的對人類在做什麼沒有概念又饒富興味的樣子，他想、怎麼能演得這麼像呢？不覺得超級變態的嗎？渋谷扯了扯自己快拉不下來的嘴角，但算了、反正他也非常受用就是。

啊、可愛。想著就親了丸山濕溽溽的鼻尖。

被頭髮蓋住眼睛的大狗還不確定發生了什麼事，歪了歪頭，就被主人扳成背對的樣子，往腦袋瓜上擠了洗髮乳。

啊…好想睡啊。在浴室蘊滿蒸氣時，他忍不住這麼想但又打起精神地把丸山的頭髮抓出泡泡來。

「嘖、我可是剛下飛機，回來還要幫你洗澡，都不會害躁的啊。」說著他彎下腰，拉著大狗臉強迫他跟他對視，大狗眼神游移到旁邊，又猶豫地看回他，順勢發出了示弱的哀鳴當作回應，然後臉就肉眼可見地紅起來了。

渋谷一瞬間倒在大狗的肩膀上笑得東倒西歪，啊喔、他不小心提醒了對方還是個人類。

「沒事、繼續。」笑夠了，雙手又回到大狗的頭頂上。

他不太懂拿捏力道，總之就是抓出泡泡來應該就行了吧，就抓著丸山細軟的頭髮抓成各種形狀搓出大量的泡沫來，然後在擠成一座山把多餘的泡泡甩掉「沖水囉。」大狗就配合的低下頭。

拿毛巾擠了沐浴乳，搓著丸山的上臂到背脊、胸膛到大腿，把人真的當狗似的翻來翻去，對方也配合地在毛巾上翻出肚皮，縮著手腳隨他搓上泡泡又沖掉。

說真的他不是沒看見丸山翹起的陰莖，但在那之前他還有個難題。屁股這東西到底是要不要拿掉，要洗這麼徹底嗎？

最後他選擇忽略，但不知道是肥皂泡泡太滑還是哪個移動的角度不好，那條尾巴就突然掉落在浴室磁磚上，渋谷忍不住噴笑出聲，撿起尾巴就往旁邊的水盆裡扔，覺得丟人的大狗臉紅到鎖骨大有要再往下延燒的趨勢，他忍不住抱了過去摸著自己剛洗好還滑滑的皮膚，一路捏到屁股，空蕩蕩股間讓他用力抓了一把，擠出一聲不屬於一隻狗狗的叫聲。

幫丸山洗完以後，他身上的家居服也差不多全濕了，索性脫掉順道沖一沖算了「你先進去。」然後他就看到丸山觀察了一下浴缸的高度，他猜對方大概在想自己跳不跳得進去，但最後大狗只能用一個很滑稽的姿勢爬進去，屁股卡在浴缸地邊緣好一陣子，才整個人翻進去然後又轉了一圈趴在浴缸邊看著他、等他。

他扶著額頭，任手上的蓮蓬頭噴得滿地，又笑了一陣子。

渋谷覺得他應該是稍微睡著了一下，因為他沒能及早發現有人對他的屁股圖謀不軌「喂！」反手就是一拳。

他馬上意識到水有點冷了「起來吧。」說著就跨出浴缸，轉頭看對方一臉困擾的看著浴缸的邊緣在想要怎麼爬出去。

他失笑地伸出兩手「普通的出來就好啦，不算你犯規。」大狗就毫不猶豫地搭上他的手臂跨過浴缸跟著他出來，眼見就要趴回地板上，渋谷抓著他的小臂拉了他一把「等下、先擦乾。」

他站在浴室前的地毯剛想著要怎麼樣才能弄乾，渋谷在他前面拿著浴巾背著他擦了兩下便圍在下半身上，他剛想像隻小狗一樣抖乾身上的水分，還沒甩到兩下 馬上被柔軟的毛巾包住「別給我弄得到處都是啊。」渋谷的聲音在笑，好像早就料到他的想法。

丸山定眼一看發現對方的髮尾也還低著水珠，但仍抓著他頭上的毛巾上下上下地扯動，幫他把水氣給撫去，末了才打理到自己身上。

「這個呢？塞回去？」渋谷拿著剛剛丟在水盆裡的肛塞，就看對方飛快地點頭，興奮的表情色情得很可愛。

「那你趴下。」他讓丸山趴在洗手台上，墊腳打開洗手台上面的櫃子翻出了備用的潤滑液，摳開塑膠薄膜扔進竹製的小垃圾桶裡，他或許讓對方久等了，大狗的背脊上冒出了細小的汗珠，他沒多想就用手拂掉，掌下的身體就沉了一下。

他用潤滑液抹了一圈入口，裡面還軟軟的一用力就手就被吃了進去，見狀他便一口氣塞進了兩根手指把潤滑液送進去，拿著尾巴錐狀的那端一樣仔細地塗抹潤滑，塞回去的途中大狗的呼吸明顯變短，他按著腰椎的地方又冒出了些汗水，他看著入口處收縮含吐的樣子，覺得心底有什麼東西很癢很癢，可惡、他太睏了，不然他一定要玩得夠本。

兩個人浴室邊的洗手台吹完頭髮以後，渋谷沒有把掛在浴室門口的牽繩掛回去，而是手上揮揮，就自顧自地進臥房、倒上床準備悶頭大睡，他把自己還有跟上床的大狗用被子包了起來，揉了揉窩進他肩膀邊的腦袋，枕著對方自動伸過來的手臂，告訴對方別吵別鬧，就迷迷糊糊睡了過去。

夕陽把起居室的牆燃出一個巨大紅色的方形，準備一路歪斜時，幾乎整天都在睡覺度過的丸山首先醒了過來，渋谷壓在手臂上的份量跟均勻的頻率讓他十分安心，慢慢抽出發麻的手，原本應該撐起自己的手又軟了下去，歪在床上的瞬間離對方的臉很近，就順勢親上額頭。

本來應該好好跟渋谷說：你回來了。的，結果變成這樣亂七八糟的狀況，洗澡的時候腦袋根本一片混亂，滿腦子都是這樣好嗎？這樣好嗎？可是渋谷對他越溫柔他就越不想變回人類，他希望他滿腦子都只剩吃飯、玩鬧、睡覺還有主人、主人、主人。

而一旦這樣想，他就會變回一隻笨狗，只追求自己跟主人的快樂為生，自己的快樂是什麼？毫無疑問是洗澡的時候放在他身上的手指，而他能帶給渋谷的快樂全指向一個單純的選項。

丸山睜著迷糊的眼睛、想通時就倒回渋谷的頸項裡蹭阿蹭的，然後又被睡夢中的人推開。 

於是他鑽進被單裡，決定用鼻尖去蹭另個頭，嗅了嗅、棉質的內褲散發著沐浴乳的味道，他輕輕含著凸起的前端，緩緩開闔自己的嘴唇，乾燥的嘴皮勾著棉布上的纖維，輕輕地左右摩擦著布料，再用鼻尖上下推波助燃那個起反應的部位。

渋谷想縮起腿但很快就被卡在中間的丸山支開，對忽然夾過來的大腿報以輕吻，從腿根到膝蓋邊，丸山閉著眼睛一路經過他熟悉不過的路徑，渋谷的身體也隨著他為之顫動，模糊聽見渋谷埋怨掙扎地長長哼聲，再一路折返咬下被撐起的褲頭。

吸吮著冒著前液前端，虛握起的拳頭試圖撥開更多的空間，好讓嘴巴能塞滿對方的味道，當全部都納入時他忍不住噴了一股氣在對方的皮膚上順帶吹動了上面的毛髮，渋谷煩躁的發出聲音抬手揮向空氣，又咚地一聲掉回床鋪上。

暫時連呼吸都停止的丸山，感覺對方沒了動作就做賊心虛地偷偷把陰莖吐出，然而依舊戀戀不捨地伸出舌頭舔著那個翹在腹上的莖身，舔著舔著又吞回嘴裡，讓舌面貼著上頭筋絡慢慢的滑出嘴又含回去，渋谷的陰莖在這樣的細心照顧下違背本人的睡意變得又挺又硬。

感覺到不對的渋谷掀開被單就隱約看到含著他陰莖的大狗，下意識用暗啞的聲音吐了槽「、認真？」又倒回枕頭上，卻無法阻止已經起反應的身體因為快感顫跳一下，他連忙捂住自己的臉，覺得身陷困局。

但他濃稠的睡意還抓著他不放，他回來之前可沒有預料到他要幫一隻狗洗澡，他實在是沒有多餘的精神陪他玩，於是決定躺在那裡繼續當條死魚任對方蹂躪。

「你自己來吧。」說著就叉開腿一副慷慨赴義的模樣，但上半身很誠實地抱著枕頭轉身繼續睡。

得到允許的大狗整個人興奮起來，覆在他上面上竄下跳的搞得整個床墊搖來晃去，他忍不住出手隨意甩了一掌「安靜啦、」然後在大狗整個人頓住時又維持閉眼的狀態盲著隨意摸了摸大概是腦袋的地方。

當對方可以正常動作時，腦袋一歪又慢慢沉入夢裡，可是耳邊不斷竄入窸窸窣窣的聲音、床鋪也因為對方的關係頃斜來傾斜去的，好不容易當動作消停之後就有個涼涼的東西就靠在他手背旁，大狗還用他的鼻子一直碰他示意他看看。

他拿起來勉強睜開眼睛一看是他丟在床頭邊邊的潤滑劑：所以我還得自己潤滑的意思？

「搞什麼？你自己想辦法。」他用沒睡飽的聲音說著，就把丸山推來的那瓶潤滑劑扔下床、隨著塑膠瓶掉在地板上的聲響，他覺得他應該暫時能再繼續睡個好覺。

但顯然他小瞧對方的極限，睡了整天的人滿肚子餿主意，完全沒有因為他的不合作而感到氣餒，床墊又被他壓來壓去大狗從他旁邊咬走了枕頭拖到腰旁，用頭推了他的大腿，他覺得癢就順勢縮起，大狗就從空隙裡拉過枕頭，但只有一小角。

這之後他忙了很久，他邊睡邊受他騷擾，整個過程摸到他快笑出聲，最後模模糊糊地搞懂對方的意圖，手一伸就把枕頭塞進自己的腰底下，他的臉頰被大力的親了一下，終於笑出聲「幹嘛啦、 」

那人覆在他身上一路親下去，抬了他的腿扛在肩上，到這裡時他已經充滿不好的預感，但丸山只是含了一下他內褲裡包裹著的東西，咬著已經掛在一半的內褲邊緣耐心地脫下，他本來試圖把自己的陰莖當狗骨頭扔出去好讓自己的意識往反方向跑，等對方玩夠了他就能睡了，但下一秒他覺得完全不對了。

他的下半身被整個抬起大狗的臉就埋在自己的屁股上，這傢伙絕對用了手！剛想喊作弊，他後面就被吹了一口氣「啊、」他抖了抖，然後隨之而來的舌面就舔得他起雞皮，作弊！！！

渋谷抓緊了抱枕皺起了眉頭，突如其來的刺激讓他大腦斷線，他一時不能分辨對方到底做了什麼，丸山用舌尖往中心數度戳刺，又數著那裡的皺褶，舔到會陰時又攤開了舌面，粗糙的舌頭沿著線把蛋蛋納進了口腔裡，啊、我沒養過這麼色的狗！！

他整條脊椎因為丸山的動作抖個不停，折在半空的腳卻動彈不得，每條神經都繃著急於傳達對方給予的電流給大腦知道，渋谷伸手擋住自己扭曲的表情，丸山在低窪處匯集了唾液然後慢慢地舔開他的內裏，一開始只能在括約肌的周圍巡弋，但很快的他就失去對那裡的控制，對方的舌頭也就越進越深。

「啊、啊啊⋯嗯、嗯、」穿進他身體裡的舌頭讓他頭皮發麻，全身的感官都集中在那上面的幾根神經上，甚至覺得他敏感到可以數出丸山上舌頭上的顆粒，因為就是那些東西在折磨著他，反覆地反覆地摩挲著他的神經，逼著他上高點。

他用腳跟槌著對方厚厚的肩膀，徒勞地在穿過他的激流中掙扎，明明無人理會但陰莖變得又脹又硬，流出的液體滴滴答答、有些匯集成線沿著他身體的線條慢慢往胸前邁進，一直在輕輕敲打他會陰處的手指跟著舌尖進出的節奏深入他的內核，他已經忘了一些原則問題，隨著對方從一數到三，然後再合併成一條又粗又長的陰莖。

夕陽的離去讓房間變得昏暗，他養的狗正在他屁股裡賣力地鼓搗，厚重的尺寸搗得他腦漿一片稀糊，想抬眼看看對方的表情，卻被一抹細小的銀光吸引了注意力，丸山脖子上的項圈底下露出了一條幾乎和脖子沒有空隙的銀鍊，對了、那才是他戴上去的「項圈」。

他伸出手指，從裡而外的勾住那條鍊子，抵著丸山的喉結，弄痛對方也沒關係，他拉下大狗的臉：他想接吻。

他剛含住對方的下唇，丸山的舌頭就想鑽進來，除了張嘴歡迎他不知道他還能做什麼反應，他的反射神經已經不是自己的了，全是對方的囊中之物，丸山一舔進來他就馬上哼出鼻息，手指穿進汗濕的鬢角裡然後一路爬亂對方的頭髮，挺起身體推著對方往後坐去想自己主導進度、但對方突然搖起頭來發出小狗般的可憐鼻哼聲。

他現在僅存的腦漿不夠用來理解現況，一臉茫然的看對方拉著自己的手往他身後摸去，橡膠的質感讓他想起他戴回去的那條尾巴。

「你還戴著？！」丸山永遠令他驚奇。

「哈哈哈、哈就這麼喜歡？」

丸山用著難以言喻的害羞表情，腦袋瓜子就往他的肩膀一撞、大有要他別再追究的意思。

「好啦、好啦我知道了。」說著渋谷就伸手壓著大狗的根部，往後撤退。

然後抱著枕頭原地轉了一圈，翹起屁股「這樣就沒問題了吧！」

「汪！」就聽他開心的叫出聲，毫不客氣的又將陰莖埋進自己的身體裡。

浸泡在慾望裡的丸山總是很濕潤，身上滑不溜丟的，顯然剛才的澡都白洗了。

「舒服嗎？」他問，貼在他背上的胸膛起伏很急促，耳朵就近聽著他發出壓在喉頭的回答，即使在這時他依舊是那隻野獸，他忍不住想丸山動得這麼快，屁股裡的尾巴應該也在半空裡狂甩，他光想他們現在的狀態有多原始，就覺得自己能靠這個射出來。

快感讓他慢慢外溢，丸山每往裡頭撞一下他垂在腿中間的陰莖就往床單滴些液體，混身的皮膚都在發燙、流汗然後汗水又把他跟對方的皮膚膠著在一起，他墜入這種喜歡的感覺，即便他無法控制自己肢體的顫抖，肌肉持續性的緊繃讓他覺得快撐不住，但是他也捨不得離開在稀薄的空氣裡一起起伏的狀態。

丸山一手橫過他的肩膀、一手覆在他的胸前，將他的上半身整個拉起「啊、」他發出短促的驚訝聲後就心安理得地向後靠在對方身上喘氣，還未接到幾口氧氣又全部投進靠過來的吻裡，秉持著犒賞的心態嘖嘖吸吮著對方的舌頭，胸前的大手讓他那一片肌膚都溫暖起來，心跳在虎口開始擠壓他的乳頭時變得又痛又響的，他忍不住動手抓著他的小臂。

丸山趁他低頭喘氣時啃了他的後頸突起的骨頭又沿著髮線來到他的耳輪咬了一口，執著著耳垂的孔洞把它含進嘴裡吸吮了好久、又癢又吵，他想偏頭過去卻一點力氣都沒有「啊、嗯⋯」當丸山把舌頭伸進他的耳朵裡的時候，他不確定他是不是抓傷了他的手。

原本應該在肩膀上支撐他的手不知道何時握住他的陰莖套弄，身體往前下墜得更厲害了，視線也因為水氣變得一片模糊、只能伸手撐在床板上，感到對方進出的頻率把床搞得嘎吱作響，他也快沈沒了。

不用看也猜得到那裡腫成什麼樣，他認為那種古怪感又可以留存三天，最後一天是自己搔癢的夢境，需要現在身體裡的東西返還嵌入，他不斷地不停地發出呻吟來排解多餘的快感，全積在體內的話，他撐不到對方高潮。

不用太久他便塌陷地像隻在伸懶腰的貓，骨節鮮明往下凹、只有屁股翹得老高被人抓在手心裡進出，聽著對方吭哧吭哧的用力鼓搗，整張臉埋進枕頭裡嗷嗷的叫。

「マ、マル、」渋谷接手了在他陰莖上的動作，想提醒對方他快出來了、能不能趕快幫他找個出口。

他被翻了個身，在空虛感還沒找上門前，又被填滿，對方撞得又凶又狠撿起他的陰莖就往出口磨，他踏不到地他不知道等下該如何降落、騰空的感覺讓他無法安心的高潮，手裡緊抓的床單是他的救命稻草、他想大喊他做不到卻又不斷被快感夾擊，高潮不顧他的意願撞進他的脊椎、讓他覺得他像是被串在空中顫抖，自己的精液落在滿落在身上、什麼都不管了。

渋谷像是昏過去一樣的墜回床上、然後追上來的是一個又一個的親吻，接在他喘氣跟呼吸之間「…哈、你是想我死是不是？」顯然不是，所以他又拉著大狗吻了又吻「你真是太棒了。」然後毫無邏輯的稱讚對方。

他沒能休息太久趁著熱度，大狗重新在他體內動了起來，蹭得他有點難受，他捨不得出言阻止，反手就捏著對方胸前的敏感帶想要幫對方早點到達，大狗還埋在他的脖子邊吸氣，呼吸聲維持著短而促的節奏偶爾會陷入停止的狀態，他知道對方要高潮了，但他才想起對方不可能有戴套。

大狗哼在他耳邊的哼聲聽起來倉皇失措、聽起來就像在尋求他的同意，急切又可憐「可以、可以你可以。」他讓他的狗射進他的身體裡，不在意他有沒有多餘的力氣再下床整理。

但渋谷還是在緩過氣以後爬起來去了浴室一趟，順便惡作劇般拔掉在他旁邊趴著休息的狗尾巴，聽著丸山驚叫跳下了床，進了浴室落鎖。

/

渋谷拆下一直掛在丸山頸上的項圈，暫時放在了枕頭旁的床角，突然問道「你今天都在想什麼？」

他又檢查一遍，確認脖子上沒有留下痕跡，才和對方拉開距離，兩個人倒在各自的枕頭上盯著對方。

「渋やん、快樂嗎？」丸山的聲音就穩穩地從另一側傳來。

「快樂啊、」渋谷的聲音乾乾啞啞的，睡眠跟飽足感纏繞在其中，他又想了一下。「等、等等、你在問哪個？」

丸山沒有回答他的問題，就是笑著在枕頭上搖搖頭，眉毛的弧度平平，把一隻眼睛藏在枕頭裡看著他，看起來有點疲憊。

渋谷伸出手放在丸山的頸脖上，然後靠了過去「不管你在想什麼，都別想了。」

「今天我過得很開心。」想到今天的種種、他的眉眼就忍不住彎了起來。

「我也是。」丸山笑了出來，那細細長長的弧度，總是讓他覺得心動不已。

「你那已經不是快樂了好嗎、你超性奮的。」然後就會開始數落對方讓他覺得不可思議的地方。

「…那個是…一定的嘛，洗澡的時候渋やん在我身上摸來摸去的。」

「搞成這樣你還有臉講。」

「嘿嘿、沒想到會被發現嘛。」即使燈光昏暗他依舊想像得到對方通紅的臉頰。

「這是我家呀？」

「我以為你今天外宿阿。」

「我外宿你就寂寞地當隻看門的大狗了？」他伸手捏著那個看得不是很清楚的臉皮。

「嗯，想著要保護好這個家！」丸山就輕快地順著杆爬上。

「那我回來之前你在幹嘛？」

「⋯曬太陽睡午覺。」

「嗯～聽起來蠻不錯的。」

「嘿嘿。」

「嘿嘿、」然後他換了個語氣「下次想這麼做的時候告訴我，我可以在家陪你。」

「嗯。」丸山軟軟應了聲，讓他有了些想像。

在入睡前他想：他可以未必是他的主人，他也可以是隻貓，他們可以互相交疊著身體在太陽底下睡午覺，他可以枕在對方肚皮一整天，也願意只用喵喵叫來說話然後伸出爪子攻擊那個聽不懂話的大狗，或著花上一個下午做著平常五分鐘就可以做到的事、如果肚子餓了就一起把廚房弄得一團糟即使事後收拾起來會嘲笑自己的荒唐，他也甘願跟他 一起在神的眼皮底下逃走一天。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝你的閱讀 : )


End file.
